Cartoons Represented
With Character in FusionFall Dexter's Laboratory Dexter's Laboratory is the stories of Dexter, boy genius, in his everyday life of science persuing and continous experimentation in his secret laboratory behind a bookshelf in his bedroom. That is untill her sister DeeDee appears to wreck any advance he has made. Dexter has a rival in Mandark, another genius that might surpase his intelect but out of jealousy can't manage to succed more than Dexter does. In FusionFall, Dexter's Laboratory includes 4 characters, as well as Genius Grove an area in which Dexter's house exists right in front of Mandark's House which has been converted into an Infected Zone. Dexter, DeeDee and Mandark are Nanos. The Powerpuff Girls The Powerpuff Girls about three little girls in kindergarten who have superpowers. Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles were created when one of Professor Utonium's experiments with sugar, spice and everything nice was sabotaged by Mojo Jojo and while the monkey was also mutated by the exposure to Chemical X the girls vowed their existence to defend the city of Townsville from evil creatures. In FusionFall, The Powerpuff Girls includes 10 characters: the heroins, the professor, the Mayor and mayor antagonists like Him, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumkins and the Gangreen Gang leader Ace. Many areas are based, including Pokey Oaks, Townsville Center, Townsville Park, City Hall, Mojo's Volcano and the inspiration for Morbucks Towers. Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Mojo Jojo, Professor Utonium and Him are Nanos. Ed, Edd n Eddy Ed, Edd n Eddy series revolves around three preadolescent boys: Ed, who is slow-witted and often speaks in non sequiturs; Edd, usually called "Double D", who is rather intelligent and polite, if high-strung; and Eddy, who is the avaricious 'leader' of the trio. Collectively known as "the Eds," the three hang around in a suburban Cul-De-Sac. Led by Eddy, the Eds scheme to make money off their peers, but their plans usually fail, leaving them in various predicaments. In FusionFall, Ed, Edd n Eddy include 6 characters, apart from the titular 3 the Kanker sisters (May, Lee and Marie) appear. The town of Peach Creek where the Cul-De-Sac is also one of the first destinations. Ed, Edd and Eddy are Nanos. Courage the Cowardly Dog Courage the Cowardly Dog revolves around the exploits of Courage, a small, fuchsia dog who, despite his name, is afraid of the most mundane things. His fears are normally justified, however, as Eustace, Muriel, and Courage are constantly attacked by (or running into) various monsters, aliens, villains, curses, experiments, natural disasters, and other forms of peril that Courage must face. In FusionFall, Courage the Cowardly Dog includes the titular character, who can be found in Nowhere in the past. Courage is a Nano. Samurai Jack Samurai Jack tells the story of Jack, a samurai sent to a future in which his archnemesis Aku reins supreme. Being an all evil entity, Aku submerges the world into missery and darkness, and only Jack by means of returning to the past can stop all this from happening. During his journey he meet an ally in The Scotsman and a powerfull opponent in Aku's most powerful minion Demongo In FusionFall, Samurai Jack includes 3 characters: Jack, The Scotsman and Demongo. Jack, Aku and Demongo are Nanos. The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy / Evil Con Carne The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy are the antics of idiotic Billy and evil Mandy, two little children who managed to force Grim into being their best friend for all eternity, which includes doing chores and lending them all kind of magical artifacts that end up backfireing and causing mayor damages in time and space. In FusionFall, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy includes 4 characters, the 3 titulars as well as Hoss Delgado, a hunter of paranormal creatures. Endsville is featured as an area. Billy, Mandy and Grim are Nanos. Codename: Kids Next Door Codename: Kids Next Door focuses around an organization of children under 13 years old that use special technology based on everyday items to battle evil adults that wish to stablish a reign of tyranny and deprive kids from any kind of fun or rectrative activity. More specifically, the cartoon follows Sector V (as in V, not the roman number for 5), the leader Numbuh One, expert pilot and inventor Numbuh Two, diversionary tactics Numbuh Three, hand-to-hand combat master Numbuh Four and spy Numbuh Five. In FusionFall, Codename: Kids Next Door includes 8 characters, Sector V team as well as archnemesis Father, Candy pirate Stickybeard, and soggy villain Toiletnator. Sector V is the very first area to explore in both the Future and the Past. Numbuh One, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, Numbuh Four and Numbuh Five are Nanos. Megas XLR Megas XLR sets the world of the future in an intergalactic war in which the Earth must be defended by a gigantic robot. Accidentally the gigant robot ends up being sent to the wrong point in time and falls in the hands of Coop. With best friend Jamie and Kiva, a soldier from the future sent to retrive the robot, Coop must defend the robot from being taken by the wrong hands. In FusionFall, Megas XLR includes only Coop. Goat's Junk Yard is one of the areas to explore and even the giant robot Megas is a plataform structure inside. Megas is a Nano. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is set in a world in which any creature that a child imagines can become real. However, when they come of age they are forced to mature and abandon them so that other children that can't imagine one for their own can adopt them from Madame Foster's Home. The serie follows Mac and Bloo, a boy and his imaginary friend who refused to separate from each other and strike a deal with Madame Foster that as long as Mac continues to see Bloo everyday he won't be put on for adoption. In FusionFall, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends includes 7 characters: Bloo, Mac, friendly inhabitants of the house Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, caretaker Frankie and house administrator Mr. Herriman. Foster's Home is an area of the world where the mansion stands. Bloo, Mac, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo are Nanos. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee The Life and Times of Juniper Lee centers on the life of a pre-teen girl, named Juniper Lee, who lives in Orchid Bay City. Based on Winick's adopted hometown of San Francisco, California, the city is a hub for magical activity and is filled with various demons, both good and evil. The magic and human worlds have been separated by a magical barrier, preventing ordinary humans from seeing any magic-related events or the creatures related to them. Juniper has recently been made the new Te Xuan Ze, which gives her the responsibility of maintaining the balance between the human and magic worlds. To accomplish her task, she has been magically enhanced, making her far stronger and faster than ordinary humans. She can also use various kinds of magic to assist her. Maintaining the balance often interferes with her personal life, including her schoolwork and her social life, but she always manages to keep everything flowing. The show has a fairly campy and light-hearted take on the genre, often makes fun of itself, and rarely seems to take itself seriously. Ben 10 & Ben 10: Alien Force Ben 10 is the story of Ben Tennyson, an ordinery boy who finds the most powerful watch, the Omnitrix, and adquires the power of modifying his DNA to that of many aliens that the watch contains starting with only 10. During his summer vactions with grandfather Max and cousin Gwen he discovers that aliens live among us and stops an invasion plan from Vilgax with the help of his granfather's old organisation "The Plumbers". Alien Force features Ben, 5 years after the end of the original series, when he has discovered how to unlock more aliens from the Omnitrix, his cousin can use magic/alien powers with more dexterity and both are joined by former enemy Kevin to look for the missing Grandpa Max. In FusionFall, Ben 10 includes 7 charcters: the future versions of Ben, Gwen, Max and Kevin, Vilgax, magician Hex and Shard Tetrax, an alien of the Petrosapien specie. 3 aliens of the Omnitrix (Fourarms, Swampfire and Humongousaur) as well as Vilgax and Hex are Nanos. With other representations in FusionFall Johnny Bravo Johnny Bravo follows the character of the same name during his failed attempts of going out with beautifull girls. His image of macho makes nothing else than repulsing the possible relationships since he lives with his mother Bunny, is constantly annoyed by his neighbor Susy and hangs most of the time with Carl at Pop's Moon. In FusionFall, Johnny Bravo inspires Bravo Beach as well as having his image in some walls and advertisements. There are also some items related to the series. Time Squad Time Squad is a series following the adventures of Officer Buck Tudrussel, Larry 3000 the Robot and Otto, the orphan boy from the past, as they travel through time to make sure the timeline of history remains in balance and make sure that nothing happens to change or affect the future. They deal with famous people like Thomas Edison, Napoleon, Houdini and other historical figures in their missions and arrest those who dare threaten the timeline. Among all the characters, only the head of Larry 3000 appears in FusionFall. His head is found in the junk of the Goat's Junkyard infected zone in the future. It is a mission by Mandark to find the head of Larry as it may help repair the time machine. In fact, when the player departs to the past after playing this mission, Larry's head can be seen floating amongst the other heroes. Camp Lazlo My Gym Partner's a Monkey Class of 3000 Marquee Row is a playable area in FusionFall. Chowder The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack The Secret Saturdays The Secret Saturdays follows a family of cryptozoologists who work to keep the cryptids hidden for the protection of mankind and the creatures themselves. The Saturdays travel the world in a high-tech blimp searching for cryptids to study and fending off villains like V.V. Argost. There are a number of items related to the show including the Popobawa Pal backpack for participating in the open beta. No current representation Cow and Chicken / I.M. Weasel Cow and Chicken are adoptive brothers who Mike, Lu & Og Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? Sheep in the Big City Squirrel Boy